Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail
by Flipkicks
Summary: 2 years have passed since the Investigation team solved the Murder mystery and the P-1 Grand Pre. Yu Narukami decided to spend his summer vacation at Yasoinaba with his friends and family. Now heeding a message from Margaret that his journey is not over and will travel into a new world with his friends. He joins a guild what is known as Fairy Tail and solve this mystery. Yu/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new crossover The Fool of Fairy Tail: A Persona and Fairy Tail crossover. I've been thinking about this story for awhile where the Investigation team is now in Fairy Tail, rather than in Yaso-Inaba. **

**Yu Narukami will retain the S.L.'s from his team but he will also will earn another set of S.L.'s which isn't a normal in the series. The story will take place after Naoto's story (the lightnovel or manga). The investigation team is now 19 and 18 for Naoto and Kanji.**

**Some of the characters in Persona 4 like Nanako, Dojima, Adachi, Sho and the residents of the Velvet room like Marie, Igor and Margaret will be here in the story even though Nanako and Dojima don't have a persona. And some characters from Persona 3 might appear.**

**Those of you who don't know what I'll be bring to this crossover, I'll be bring some elements I've brought to my first Persona story called Persona 4 College: The team is able to speak to their respective personas and the ability to merge with their personas.**

**This will be a Yu/Harem based fanfic: Yukiko, Rise and Marie are confirm but I'll be deciding on some females in Fairy Tail women to be in the group. Some of the Mages of Fairy Tail will give Yu a second Social Link:  
>Natsu: Magician.<br>Gray: The Emperor.(?)  
>Erza: The Empress.<strong>

**Some of the members of Fairy Tail will attain a Persona, the dungeons from Persona 4 Golden, Area/Ultimax will appear with the group now in Fairy Tail universe that will make the most sense.**

**The end sequence will take place after episode 4 and will go on from there.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Persona.**

* * *

><p>Brave New World<p>

The Train 

It has been almost 2 years since the Investigation team has been together since The P-1 Grand Pre and Ultimax Climax that almost consumed the world. Now Yu Narukami is coming back to visit his friends at Yaso-Inaba for the summer. It will be about 2-4 hours until he will arrive to Yaso-Inaba, so Yu decided to put on his head phones and take a nap until he arrives.

'Can't wait to see them.' Yu thought of his friends and the memories he made the first time he arrived at the town he is so fond of.

The Velvet Room.

Slowly waking up in his mind, he sees 3 familiar faces.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A man maybe around his 60 or 70's in a classic black suit, white gloves and a real long nose. His name is Igor.

"Wait...why am I here?" Yu asks the residents, very confuse on this situation.

"As you are aware that the world is now cleanse and everyone seeks the truth. But there is a new problem on the arise." A woman with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes in a dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories, her name is Margaret.

"A new problem?" Yu raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes a new problem Mr. Wielder of the Wild Card." The person that said that is Marie: one of Yu's close friends and 'lover', due to his actions that saved her from her other self: Kusumi-no-okami. She is in her normal attire of a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure. (Shin Megami Tensei wiki)

"hehe...thanks Marie." Yu said quietly.

"As you are aware that everything is now fine in the world but there is something wrong in the other worlds." Igor explains as Yu pays his attention to the man in the middle, all confuse.

"Other worlds? What do you mean by that?" Yu is all confuse as Margaret steps in.

"Even though you are born of this world, there are other worlds that do exist in the same time and space as you do but the thing is that we can't confirm just yet until you and your team can confirm the situation." Margaret said.

"But how? We're all in a different time and space as the other world just as you said Margaret, how will we travel from one world to the next?" Yu said, wondering about how are they going to travel to the other world.

"In due time, Yu Narukami. It'll take awhile to 'get there' so to speak." Igor said as he summons a new set of cards. "While acquiring the Social Links 2 years ago, by the time you and your friends arrive to the 'new world' you'll be the first client to acquire 2 different sets of Arcana's for your new adventure." Igor dissolved the cards. "Until we meet again, Farewell."

Yu felt dizziness, his eyes started to blur and fell unconscious as his was now asleep.

Yaso-Inaba Train Station.

Waking up in his seat, Yu started to blink his eyes to get his vision back, rubbing the back of his head, Yu looks at his phone and the time is 12:20 P.M., only 5 more minutes until he reaches Yaso-Inaba. He decided to stand up to stretch his limbs since he slept in the train.

[4 minutes until we reach Yaso-Inaba] The announcer said through the intercom, grabbing his backpack and a large bag, Yu walks towards one of the doors on the train and waited for the next 4 minutes until he reaches the train station.

'I wonder what Igor means by 'the other world'?' Yu's mind continues to wonder about his new adventure that is about to come with his friends. 'I didn't know that Igor can also give me another set of Social Links...' Yu manifested his Fool's Arcana but the only ones that can see it is him and his friends. 'Another world huh...'

[Yaso-Inaba...Yaso-Inaba] The announcer said as the door begins to open and Yu gets off of the train. Looking around the familiar place he calls his second home.

"Big Bro!" A girl with now long brown hair said as she rushes to her cousin.

"Nanako." Yu kneels down and hugs his small cousin. Nanako Dojima is his cousin from his mother's side. She views him as her big brother and holds a big bond with him. "Have you been a good girl while I wasn't here?" She nods as Yu ruffles her hair and sees his uncle approaching them.

"Seems she still can't get enough of her 'big bro' Yu." Dojima greets his nephew and hugs him. "Good to see you, Yu."

"Good to see you guys again." He smiles as he's back with his uncle and cousin.

"Your friends should all be at our place soon since we've told them that you'll be here for the summer." Yu smiles to hear that his friends are coming towards their place for the first meet. "Come on, the car's waiting." Yu nods and all three walks towards Dojima's car and went to the Dojima Residence. The car ride was quiet, Nanako had her music player (a ipod shuffle model base), nodding her head to the beat in her music, something Yu thought was quiet cute of his cousin.

"Hey uncle..." Dojima looks at his back mirror, "Did anything happen with _him_?" Yu questions.

"No..he's been at his cell, been acting the same as before." Dojima informs his nephew and hands him a file. "Everything has been good so far. After that event 2 years ago, this town has been nothing but peaceful except for some crooks now and then. It's all thanks to you and your friends that brought us that peace." Both Yu and Dojima smiled a bit as they reached their home. Yu opened up the trunk and grabbed his bag where he'll spend his summer with his friends and his relatives.

getting a vibration in his left pocket, Yu took out his cellphone and sees a familiar number: Rise Kujikawa. "Hey Rise."

"Senpai! Are you here yet?" She asks eagerly as Yu chuckles.

"Yeah, I just made back to the Dojima Residence."

"Oh that's great!" She said happily, "Yukiko-senpai and I are getting some stuff before we come by our place. Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun are about to head to your place. Talk to you later Senpai!" Rise said happily once again before she hangs up. Yu can imagine what was going through her mind but he didn't expect Yukiko-san to tag along, knowing Rise can be a bit over the top at times, this might get a bit over the top.

Now that he is now in his uncle's place, Yu can settle his stuff in his old room. Smiling that he's back home, Yu took out most of his belongings out of his bag. The most important thing in his luggage is a group picture of him and his friends, his best friends Yosuke, Chie, Kanji and Naoto and three girls that he loves equally Yukiko, Rise and Marie.

'Can't believe that fate is still at it.' He mumbles in his head, laying down in his old sofa and looking at the ceiling. 'What does this other world have to do with my friends and I? What are we suppose to do?' Yu begins thinking of possible situations but couldn't as he hears the doorbell ring twice, he smiles as his friends are here.

Nanako was the one to open the door where her friends all greet her with smiles.

"Hey Nanako-chan." said a young woman about 18-19 years old, a long bowl-shaped hair that covers her ears, brown eyes, short light-blue jacket and a yellow tank-top. Her name is Chie Satonaka, a good friend of Yu's and one of his teammates.

"Chie-chan!" She hugs her friend as most of her older friends are in college.

"It's good to see you again." Chie hugs her little friend and the others appear as well.

"Hey." A young man with slightly unkempt fawn colored hair wears hot pink t-shirt with thin white stripes and aqua jean pants. His name is Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's best friend and partner-in-crime.

"Yosuke-san! Teddie and Kanji-san!" Nanako looks behind Yosuke to see Yu's other friends. The tall man behind Yosuke is Kanji Tatsumi, a 4th year(?) student, black hair and glasses. The smaller person behind him is Teddie, a blue and white striped T-shirt with an anchor design, navy shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Yo." Kanji simply waved at Yu's cousin.

"Nana-Chan!" Teddie said eagerly, rushing in to hug his best friend. A young woman rushes towards them.

"Senpai!" She said. Kanji turns around to see his friend/crush, Naoto Shirogane. her hair is now longer, nearly waist-length hair. Her trademark cap is absent and she wears a gray suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. Kanji had a nose bleed, which is mildly controlled.

"Naoto/Nao-chan?" Both Yosuke and Teddie were shocked to see Naoto's new look. They knew that she moved last year, but they didn't know that she has grown quiet feminine for a year.

Yu walks down the stairs as he sees his friends. "Hey guys." He greets them.

"Yo dude." Yosuke said as both him and Yu knuckle touch.

"Senpai." Kanji 2-finger salute his friend.

"Sensei!" Teddie said happily once again and hugs his sensei.

"Hey Teddie." Yu pats his head.

"Senpai." Naoto smiles to see her friend and ally. Yu looks at Naoto and is surprise to see her become a woman.

"Oi...Naoto..." Yu mutters as the others got the same feeling when they first saw Naoto. "You sure...ah...have grown." Naoto got the idea since she has gotten quiet feminine for the last 2 years.

"I know, I've grown quiet feminine for a year and this is a first time you've all seen me, except for Rise-chan who I've talked to before." She explains to her friends.

"I see. Well come on in." Yu stepped aside as his friends entered the house. Teddie was playing with Nanako, the others got to talk with both Yu and Dojima-san. They were talking about what they did during last year.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Yosuke asks his best friend.

"Huh...oh. Well you remember Margaret right?" Yosuke tries to remember this Margaret person, bit by bit he slowly remembers Margaret.

"Oh what about her?" He asks.

"Apparently that we're all going on another adventure but to an unknown world. Tell that to the guys since we're bound to head back to the TV world." Yu explains and Yosuke nods, he then goes to the others and tell them about it. They all seemed confuse but after Yosuke explains it to them, they start to understand the situation.

Yu wonder what lies ahead for him and his friends in the other world but since the time isn't now, he decided to relax and hangout with his friends.

Few minutes later, Yukiko and Rise come by the Dojima Residence.

"Senpai!" Rise said happily as she hugs her true love. Yu chuckles and hugs her.a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue, and orange bikini underneath it and tan pants. Her hair has grown quiet long for the past 2 years.

"Hey Rise, good to see you." He looks down at the small girl.

"Can't believe that you're here again." she mumbles in his chest. Yu looks up to see his other friend and second love, Yukiko Amagi.

"Hey Yukiko." He smiles towards his other love. Her hair is up in a neat bun, and she wears a snow-white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals."Yu-kun." She also smiles at him, she was also very affectionate when she said his name.

"Seems that the gang is back." Dojima added.

"It's been a year since I've been here. Hey uncle, you mind if I go out a bit with my friends?" Yu asks.

"That's fine. Just come back around 7, since I have a feeling that you all want to get reacquainted. I plan on having a good meal for you guys." This made Rise frown for some reason.

"Aw I wanted to cook you guys something..." the team sweat dropped, knowing that the idol can't cook at all.

"Ah..Rise-chan, let's have Dojima-san and Nanako-chan cook. Come on guys." Everyone hurried to get out, Yu had to drag Rise out of the house.

"Ah come on!" Rise cried out as she was being dragged by Yu.

Junes Food Court.

Once they managed to calmed down Rise, the gang decided to chill at their favorite spot at the food court.

"Man...it feels likes its been forever since we last been here." Kanji said as everyone else would agree with him. Each one of them manifested their Arcana's in the palm of their hands.

"We haven't had much use of our Arcana's since the P-1 Tournament. After that, things began to calm down." Yosuke says as the others nod.

"Yeah, while we all enjoy the peace and quiet, things are pretty much boring..." Kanji added and sighs.

"But we still have to thank sensei for this beary world of ours." Teddie tries to lighten up Kanji.

"But there is also the 'other world' Yu mentioned. Both Yukiko and Rise were confused since they weren't there when Yu told them.

"Basically, Margaret and Igor told me that all of us are bound to have another adventure but it will be in a different world than ours." When Yu explained it to the girls but they were confused on what he tried to explain.

"We're just as confuse as you girls are but who knows when that'll happen." Yosuke says as the girls nodded.

"Why don't we go into the TV? We still have plenty of time to kill." Yu said, everyone smiles as this is the first time in a year that they'll be heading into the TV. Everyone didn't need their glasses anymore as their personas have evolved into their true forms and they can use their eyes to see the fog clearly. They all stood up and walk towards the electronic's department.

TV World.

Once they entered the TV, all of their eyes turned yellow to see clearly with the little fog around them. They were in all of their familiar high school uniforms since the world might have recognized them in their uniforms when they first entered the TV world.

"So where you guys want to check out and fight some shadows?" Yu asks his friends but Rise sense something off.

"Uh guys..." Their eyes turn towards Rise, "I sense something at Magatsu-Inaba. Something is not right there..." They were surprise to hear that from her and soon they all had to hurry off to Magatsu-Inaba.

"Where's the source?" Yu asks.

"The same place where we fought Adachi-san and Ameno-Sagiri. This shadow is gathering around strong shadows and absorbing them into it." Rise added and everyone else knew that this shadow isn't like any of the other shadows they've faced before.

Once they entered Magatsu-Inaba, they all rushed towards the floating ground where they fought Adachi. The Shadow monster appears to be the same figure as Ameno-Sagiri but it had the halo love and peace symbol above its head.

'What the hell...' They all thought as the shadow's eye opened up and looked at them.

{So you are the ones that defeated Ameno-Sagiri, Kunino-Sagiri and Kusumi-no-Okami. All from Izanami-no-Mikoto, the former wife of Izanagi.} All the members look at the monster in disgusted, {As you are aware that under the circumstances, I won't be able to manifested fully in this world but in the next world. Come find me!} He finishes as a bright light flashes at all of them, their first instinct was to cover their eyes. Soon all of them were consumed into the light.

Meanwhile in the real world, Dojima and Nanako were also consumed by that users were also saw a bright light where they were consumed and transported. They were spread out in different parts of the new world.

Unknown World.

All of the members of the Investigation group were all present. Yu and Yosuke were resting at a tree, Rise, Naoto and Chie on the floor facedown, Kanji was resting on top of Teddie who was in his bear suit for some reason.

Yu manages to wake up first, he looks around to see his friends are here with him. He looks at the environment and sees that they're at a forest like no other. The landscape was bizarre to him, some were high, some were low, medium or just abnormal to him.

'So this is the world my team and I are supposed to be huh?' He mumbles in his head. 'Can I...' Yu manifested his Arcana and the Fool is still there. "Persona." Yu crushes the Arcana and his Ultimate Persona appears, Izanagi-no-Okami. The only changed of his persona is the color: A white mask from top to bottom, A black coat, red eyes, red pants and the blade changes into a black bottom and a gold tip.

Soon the others wake up. All of them wonder what had happened, Yukiko looks around the environment like Yu did and so do the others.

"Where are we?" Chie asked first.

"Who knows but I suspect that this may had to do with that massive shadow we've met in the TV world." Naoto stated.

"Wait are we still in the TV world?" Kanji asks.

"I don't sense any shadows. My nose may not work like aways but I don't feel anything here shadow related." Teddie added.

"Teddie's right." Rise chirped in, and clapped her hands together, "Persona." She shattered her Arcana to summon her persona, Kouzeon. Her appearance is relatively the same but the planets revolving around her are in their respective colors of their world.

"Hey Rise, while your persona is the same, some of the planets around her are colored." Yukiko stated.

"Wait if we are in a different world, does it have effects towards our personas?" Kanji asks.

"I think so, I summoned my persona and his appearance is rather different." Yu snaps his fingers as the shadow behind him manifested into Izanagi-no-Okami in a different color than before.

"Woo dude. Izanagi's colors are different." Yosuke also stated as he summons his ultimate persona. "Persona." Yosuke slashes the card and summons Takehaya Susano-o. His appearance is also different, the light-green jacket he was wearing is a darker green, same gloves, the shuriken below his feet and around his neck are a much dark color and the flaming hair is now blue.

"So this world for some reason changed our personas color but I still wonder why we're here..." Naoto begins think about possible situations until they heard something behind the bushes. They all turned around to 3 different people, a pink haired man in a vest, a blonde haired teen with big boobs and a black spiky haired teen with only pants on.

"Huh?" The blonde haired teen looks at them. "Are you guys lost?" She asks.

"Uh...Actually we are." Yu stated, "Can you guys tell us where are we?" he asks.

"Um...we're in one of the forest outside of Magnolia. Can you guys introduce yourself? We might get a wrong idea." She stated and the group saw that it would be fair to introduce themselves to them.

"I'm Yu Narukami and these are my friends." He stated as he points his friends, "This is Yosuke Hanamura, my best friend." Yosuke waved at them, "The two girls next to each other are Yukiko Amagi in the rede shirt and Chie Satonaka in the green jacket." Both girls waved at them as well, "The tall one is Kanji Tatsumi, the girl with the long blue hair is Naoto Shirogane. And these two are Teddie and Rise Kujikawa. We're not from your world." Yu stated as both the spiky haired teen and the blonde eyes widen.

"Wait are you saying you're not from here?" The spiky haired man said.

"It's kinda a long story uh..."Chie stuttered since the three of them didn't introduce themselves.

"Oh I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde haired teen introduced herself.

"Gray Fullbuster." The spiky haired teen introduced himself. Gray looked at the pink haired teen and he was sleeping...which ticked him off. "Excuse me for a second." Gray started to gather a cold wind around his right arm, which surprised them. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" He slammed the pink haired teen to the ground.

"What the hell was that for stripper?!" The pinkette was piss at him.

"Introduce yourself baka." Gray kneeled down and turned the pinkette's head towards the group.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail Mage. Now let me out of here!" He yells at Gray.

'Fairy Tail mage...' All of the members thought at once.

'So that means..."

'That...'

'They practice magic...' They all thought the same idea and Naoto steps up.

"Can you help us? Well explain to you and your friends back at uh...your guild?" Gray and Lucy looked at each other and thought that they might as well help them out.

"Sure. We're just a couple of miles from the city. Come on." Lucy then lead them to the city but there is one thing that they forgot.

"You BASTARDS! Don't FORGET ABOUT ME!" Natsu yells out loud to get their attention.

"You guys forgot about me." Said a talking blue cat that was flying by them. The talking cat shocked most of the group except for Yu.

"A.." Yosuke looked at the cat

"Talking.." Kanji also looks at the car.

"Blue..." Rise, Chie and Yukiko said.

"Cat..." Teddie finished.

"You guy never seen a talking cat before?" The blue cat asks and the group shook their heads. "I'm Happy." He introduced himself to the others.

Gray decided to ask the group something, "What kind of Magic do you guys possess?" The group all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure if this is called 'magic' but my friends and I have to ability to summon Personas." Yu said as both Lucy and Gray were confused by it. "Heres an example." Yu manifested his Arcana, "Persona." A blue aura appeared behind him and Izanagi-no-Okami appears. "I am the wielder of the Fool's Arcana and the Wild Card." Yu stated as his friends also show their Arcana's.

"Magician."

"Chariot."

"High Priestess."

"Emperor."

"Lovers."

"Star."

"Fortune."

Both Gray, Happy and Lucy can feel their powers from them. Natsu however didn't care as he wanted to get out of the hole he was in. Lucy decided to speak up. "I think Master can help with you guys. Let's go." They all nodded and left Natsu in the ground.

'With us in this new world, there has to be a reason for us. Just as Igor and Margaret said that my new journey would take me and my friends to a new world. I must figure out why our fate has led us here.' Yu mutters in his head as he hears a familiar words in his head and the card he uses.

"Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool's Arcana.' Yu has established the second Fool's Arcana in his new Social Link. He then runs up towards his friends and together they will explore this new world.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. I hope to hear from you guys on what you think so far. If my grammar is bad or somewhat bad, please let me know since I know that I struggle by leaving out details but I'll be making sure that the story is good with minor issues but if it is bad I'll make some changes.<strong>

**The reason why Yu and his friends still retain their ultimate personas is because most of the Persona crossover stories have him losing his bonds with the others and causes him to lose the ultimate persona. Since Yu has established a new Social Link, Yu's power will grow more and more powerful as will his friends in the story.**

**Some of the main characters like Lucy, Gray and some of the others do have a side they don't want to admit, they'll have personas, for an example: Lucy ran away from her father, her shadow would be the exact opposite of her. She's brave, timid and uses her sexuality where as her other self is a shallow of a person, weak and other characteristics.**

**If you guys have suggestion on potential wielders and potential love interest, leave a review on who should be in his harem of beautiful women. I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks and today I bring you a new chapter for The Fool Of Fairy Tail. Glad to hear some of you guys checking out the story and leaving reviews. **

**At Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: There will be a Kanji and Naoto pairing as it is one of the main pairings of the Persona side. The ideas for the Shadow versions of the members like Erza, Elfman, Laxus, Wendy actually sounds like a great idea but I'll also include Mira with Elfman in their dungeon since they both were 'responsible' for their sister's death. Adding Erza and Mira sounds like a great idea and it would renew their rivalry into a more friendly one unlike their childhood selves. **

**The shadows won't appear until after the main arcs like The Tower of Heaven, Guild Wars (Fairy vs Phantom), the tournament (the Fantasia parade) and after Tenrou Island.  
><strong>

**Fairy Tail members that will get a Persona:  
>Mira and Elfman<br>Erza  
>Wendy<br>Cana**

**Each of their dungeons will be based from main arc, Erza's is based out of Tower Heaven, Mira and Elfman's is based on the Beast mission they went from, Wendy's Caith Shelter and so on and so far.**

**Members that might get a Persona:  
>Gray<br>Natsu  
>Juvia<br>Levy  
>Gajeel<br>Lucy  
>Laxus<strong>

**At Ladyevil015: Some members will attain a persona but I also have to figure out their shadow versions of their other selves and what personas fit them perfectly. Erza's Persona will be Athena (not Aigis's version of Athena.)**

**I also would like to know what personas that would fit to some of the members of Fairy Tail that would make the most sense to their characteristics.**

**Here are some of the Arcana List so far.**

**Magician: Natsu(?)  
><strong>**Chariot: Gajeel(?)  
><strong>**Priestess: Lucy/Juvia (?)  
><strong>**Empress: Erza  
><strong>**Emperor: Laxus  
><strong>**Hangman: Gray  
><strong>**Hierophant: ?  
><strong>**Lovers: Juvia/Lucy(?)  
><strong>**Justice:Wendy(?)  
><strong>**Strength: Elfman  
><strong>**Hermit: Makarov/Gramps  
><strong>**Fortune: ?  
><strong>**Death:?  
><strong>**Temperance: Levy  
><strong>**Devil:?  
><strong>**Star:?  
><strong>**Tower:?  
><strong>**Moon: Cana(?)  
><strong>**Sun:?  
><strong>**Aeon:?  
>Hunger:?<br>****  
>If any character that fit the Arcana's list above, please let me know. The question marks are unsure if they are fitted for their Arcanas.<strong>**  
><strong>

**I do not own the Persona series or the Fairy Tail series.**

* * *

><p>Our new home<p>

Streets of Magnolia

After getting Natsu out of the hole he was stuck in, Gray and Lucy decided to introduce Yu and his friends to the guild. With no one they now in this world, they all agreed until they managed to find a way back to their world.

"So what are those 'things' you guys summoned?" Lucy asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, they are called Personas: a manifestation of our other selves we don't want to admit. Each one of us here had something we all don't want to admit until we beat a shadow version of us and accepting other self and with it change into our personas." Yu would explain to her and Gray about their adventures but Natsu and Happy were just dozing off about fish.

"So all of you guys faced your other self?" Gray asks but Yu shook his head.

"My friends had faced their other self, I was the only one to not faced my other half." Lucy's eyes widen as do Gray's.

"Wait, if your friends faced their other half, why not you?" Lucy asks Yu.

"It's a long story but short version: I was 'chosen' by one of our gods. Her name was Izanami-no-Okami and I was the one to beat her." They all stopped walking, shocked to hear that he had beaten a god in their world.

"Let's save the talking for later, can we head to your guild?" Yosuke interfered, helping his friend.

"That seems fair, come on. We're almost there." Gray nodded and soon they all head towards the guild.

Front door of Fairy Tail

"Welcome to our guild." Natsu said happily as he kicks the front door open, "We're BACK!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back guys." Said the barmaid with white hair.

"Oh..." Teddie looks at the women at awe.

"My..." Yosuke's eyes widen as well.

"god." Yu said in his monotone voice as Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie suffered a massive nose bleed of seeing some of the women have the big breast they have seen. Yukiko, Chie, Rise and Naoto felt that their breast are not up to par with the women in the guild.

"Holy crap man..." Kanji mutters in shock.

"What you guys never seen women with these kinds of boobs?" Natsu blurted out as the team all shock their heads. Lucy smacked his head for acting like an idiot, Happy just laughs at his friend.

"Who are the people behind you guys?" a tall man with white hair also asked them.

"Names Yu Narukami." He introduced himself.

"Yosuke Hanamura at your service."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Rise Kujikawa."

"Naoto Shirogane."

"And Teddie! It's beary nice to you all." The group introduced themselves to the guild. A brunette wearing a blue bikini top eyes on Yu.

"What kind of magic do you guys have?" She asks. Yu looks at his friends and they all nod. Extending their left hands, they manifested their Arcana's.

"Persona/Bearsona." They all crushed their Arcana's and summoned their Personas, merging in the process.

"Izanagi-No-Okami." Yu muttered as his eyes turned red.

"Takahata Susano-o." Yosuke said as he spins massive ninja star around his left arm.

"Haraedo-no-Okami." Chie muttered as she spin her double-bladed 'lightsaber' sword. (It looks like it, I swear lol)

"Sumeo-Okami." Yukiko said as her eyes turned gold and places her sword back into the shield in her left arm.

"Takeji Zaiten." Kanji said as he rested his blade on his shoulder.

"Kouzeon." Rise's persona places a crown-like item around her head.

"Kamui-Moshiri." Teddie dances around in his persona.

"Yamato Sumeragi." Naoto places her sword back into it's sheath. They were in awe from Yu and his friends power. It could rival the powers of their top mages like Natsu and Gray but when Yu summoned his Persona first, they felt that his powers can rival some of the S-Class Mages.

"Yu-san(?) fight me!" Natsu dashes right at him but Yu end up hitting Natsu's chin, making him flying towards the ceiling.

"Huh?" Yu looks at the guys who were bulged eyed to see Yu's strength. "What's up guys?" He was really confused on what had happened. Everyone else sweat dropped that Yu didn't notice that he had punched Natsu.

"Uh...senpai, you do know that you punched Natsu right?" Rise said, Yu looks up and sees Natsu hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh...oops."

"Oops?!" They all yelled.

"Even a man should notice his actions Narukami!" The man with the white hair yelled.

"Why does he say man all the time?" Chie asks.

"Where's Gramps?" Gray says as he thought it would be wise to change the subject.

"I'm here." said a short man about 4 foot and is around 60 or so. "What is it?" He asks Gray.

"These guys here might need our help." Gray replies as the short man looks at kids with strange things behind them. He felt incredible power flowing through them but the one he felt strongest was coming out of Yu.

"So what do you guys need?" He asks the group.

"Well we actually don't know how we got here. My friends and I aren't from this world." Yu stated. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads besides Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy.

"I see, so you all want a place for now just to stay for a while right?" They all nod, "Well since I'm in a generous mood, you can all stay at each of my children's places." The team looked at the elder man.

"Thank you for your hospitality sir." Naoto said as her and the others bowed their heads.

"Just two conditions." The team looked at the small man, "1: Don't try to destroy any buildings, it'll cause us major problems and complaints. Not to mention a lot of our money." They nodded in confusion, "2: Since you are staying here until you all manage to find a way back to your world, you all will have to join our guild to make some money. Even it is temporarily."

"I think that's fine." Kanji said, "We don't have any problems joining you guys."

"Then it is settled. Mira, can you get the stamp ready?" Makarov turns his attention towards the barmaid, who is revealed to be Mira. She grabs the stamp and walks over to the elder man. "You're all official members of Fairy Tail. Please tell Mira here where you want your stamps to be and the color." He instructed.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Mirajane but everyone else calls me Mira for short." She introduced her self to the team. "So Yu, what color and place you want your stamp?" She asks Yu very kindly, which Yukiko and Rise felt a bit jealous.

"Nice to meet you as well Mira. I'll have black on my wrist here." Yu extended his right arm and she stamped his wrist with the color and Fairy Tail logo. She would introduce herself to his team and each one of them got their stamp. Yosuke with Orange right shoulder-blade, Kanji with Black on his right shoulder, Chie with Green on her right ankle, Yukiko with Red on her left wrist, Rise with Pink on her right wrist like Yu's, Naoto with a dark blue on her left ankle, Teddie with Blue left shoulder.

"By the way Teddie," Mira gets his attention, "I was wondering..."

"If you want to go on a date?!" Teddie interrupted her, everyone was either laughing or shocked by his bold action.

"Ah no." Teddie looked at the group in his depress state, all gray. "I was gonna ask why are in a suit?" That was the million dollar question everyone wanted to know.

"It's a long answer." They all said at the same time.

"Well anyway, let one of my children explain it to you all. I have a meeting to attend to." The elder man began walking away and exits the guild.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Yosuke asks Mira.

"He's our Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. He adopted all of us and all of us are considered family to him." Mira explains.

"Adopting?" Yukiko mutters.

"We all don't have parents. Some were considered killed or missing. We were all 'fated' to come here and become members of Fairy Tail." Mira smiled a bit and Yu can tell that she's hiding something. Since he made bonds with his friends, he can easily tell that each one of them is hiding something that they all don't want to tell or admit.

"I see. Well since we're new here, my friends and I would like to live with one of you guys and get to know this world." Yu stated and the brunette in the blue bikini top smirks.

"Well I'll be more than happy to help you out." She then walks up towards Yu and his friends begin to show signs of jealously: The guys for Yu getting the girl's attention and the girls: Rise and Yukiko, didn't want to lose to this girl nor the other girls that might get Yu's attention.

"Well...uh..." For once in his life, Yu couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue?" She whispers into his ear and he nods. "I can explain it to you in private once you come to my place." Yu then blushes for the first time since both girls confess their feelings for him, Marie's feelings also and the hot springs incident.

"Dude!" Yosuke yells as the rest of the guild just laughs. Knowing Cana is in her playful mood/tipsy, some of the guys were a bit worried about what Cana might do with one of the new guys.

"Oi Cana, don't try to go overboard ok?" Said a man, around his mid 30's and dark blue hair. She waves at them and clings to Yu's right arm. Rise and Yukiko both felt their jealously about to break, they both looked at Kanji with a death glare.

"Can someone tell us whats up with her being drunk?" Kanji asks them, a bit timid from the glare of the girls.

"Her name is Cana Alberona, our heavy drinker in the guild. She's one of our Prominent Members here and is also the most 'playful' when she drinks heavily." The dark-haired man told them, making the girls a bit unease.

"Why is she a heavy drinker?" Yosuke asks, "What age can you drink here?"

"Well you can actually all drink." Their eyes widen, "The age here to drink is around 17."

"Ohhh." They all said.

"Cana started drinking at a young age and she grew accustom to drinking heavily as she is now." A man with a pipe said.

"Well this is going to be a long day." Yosuke mumbles to himself.

"Anyway, Mira, can you show them the ropes?" The man with the dark blue hair said and the Investigation team would be instructed by one of the barmaid on the basic info on the guild system to the government here.

With Yu and Cana

Yu was being dragged around by the known drinker of Fairy Tail. He had no idea what she was about to do with him. Unlike his world, he had never seen much teen with a body like hers or any of the other girls in the guild.

"Uh..where are we going uh..." Yu asks the brunette but he doesn't know her name.

"Names...Cana." Her brief pause was from losing her balance, which Yu didn't notice. "I'm a card mage and a fortune teller of the group." Yu was surprise to hear that from her.

"Card Magic huh? So you are familiar with the different Tarot Cards." She nods, "So what does the Fool represent here in this world?" Yu manifested his Arcana and Cana looks over the Fool's Arcana.

"Well the Fool is probably the same as your world,The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. I can imagine that your actions with your friends were all inspired to do whatever you guys did in that world of yours." Cana seems to regain her senses and that makes Yu ease a bit.

"There was a double murder in my world. Only my team and I were able to closed the case when we found out that one of the police officers that I was friends with was the culprit behind it but he was a puppet by another person known as Izanami-no-Mikoto, a Goddess of the Land of the Dead. I was the only one to defeat the Goddess and I attained my persona as you already saw." He then explains to her one the case that had happened 2 years ago in his world. "By the way, what year is it?" He asks.

"The year is X784." Cana said.

'X784?' Yu repeated in his mind and begins to wonder about this timeline. "You think you can explain things to me?" Yu asks kindly to the Card Mage and she accepts. The two would continue to walk and explore the town.

"So what can you tell me about those Personas you and your friends wield?" Cana wonders about the idea about Personas when they first arrived here.

"Personas are other selves we didn't want to admit during the case. My friends had sides they didn't want to admit but for some reason I was the only one to not faced my actual shadow during the case. By forming the bonds with my friends, they were able to accept their other halves and their personas evolved twice. We each had a initial Persona then it evolve to Ultimate Form then it evolved again into its True Ultimate Form. My persona is so far is the only Ultimate Form in the group." Yu explains to her and something in Cana's mind wonder about 'the other half they didn't want to admit.'

"Is that so..." Cana mutters quietly and Yu looks at her, concern for his new friend.

"You ok Cana?" She walks off as Yu then tries to chase her down, wondering what was going through her mind. As he was chasing her, Yu hopes that the Midnight Channel doesn't come back into this world and the known accomplices she had with her 2 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Sorry if it's short but I'll be doing a revised to make this chapter longer. I want to make the chapters longer but I might need help to make it longer and get creative on some ideas.<strong>

**The plot will retain the original timeline but I'll be incorporating some of the plot ideas from Persona 4 Golden. If you guys have ideas on the dungeons for the characters that'll be missing, please let me know as soon as possible because I want to hear what you guys have to say.**

**I also would like to hear on what you guys think about a specific persona for some of the members of Fairy Tail. I hope to hear from you guys soon and I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail. Glad to hear some of your opinion on the story and suggestions. Sorry for the no update as I have been writing my other stories in the mean time but I'll be trying to write this story more often as possible. **

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: **Thank you for suggestion Lucy's Arcana since it does make sense: Lucy does have hope in her friends , self-confidence in her sexuality , faith in her comrades, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy. And her Dungeon is based out of the Heartfilia Mansion.

**Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: **Thank you for the suggestion on using the Oracion Seis Arc, it makes sense where the Shadows will pop up after the mission.

**Michelous: **Sting could fit as Hunger.

Fairy Tail Persona Wielders:

Natsu Dragneel  
>Gray FullBuster<br>Erza Scarlet  
>Lucy Heartfilia<br>Wendy Marvell  
>Levy McGarden<br>Cana Alberona  
>Mirajane Strauss<br>Elfman Strauss

Persona Wielders:  
>Yu Narukami<br>Yosuke Hanamura  
>Chie Satonaka<br>Yukiko Amagi  
>Kanji Tatsumi<br>Rise Kujikawa  
>Teddie<br>Naoto Shirogane

Debating:  
>Laxus Dreyar<br>Juvia Lockser  
>Lisanna Strauss<p>

Returning?:  
>Akihiko Sanada<br>Mitsuru Kirijo  
>Aigus<br>Labyrus  
>Junpei Iori<br>Yukari Takeba  
>Ken Amada<br>Koromaru  
>P3 Hero: Makoto Yuki?<p>

**Arcana List  
><strong>

**0: The Fool Arcana: Fairy Tail  
>I. The Magician Arcana: Natsu<br>II. The Priestess Arcana: KnightWalker  
>III. The Empress Arcana: Erza<br>IV. The Emperor Arcana: Laxus  
>V. Hierophant Arcana: Makarov<br>VI. The Lovers Arcana: Juvia  
>VII. The Chariot Arcana: Gajeel<br>VIII. Strength Arcana: Elfman  
>IX. The Hermit Arcana: Ur<br>X. The Fortune Arcana: Jellal  
>XI. The Justice Arcana: Wendy<br>XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Gray  
>XIV. Death Arcana: Ultear<br>XV. The Temperance Arcana: Levy  
>XVI: The Devil Arcana: Mira<br>XVII. The Tower Arcana: Sting  
>XVIII. The Star Arcana: Lucy<br>XIX. The Moon Arcana: Cana  
>XX. The Sun Arcana: Meredy<br>XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Yukino  
>XXII. The Hunger Arcana: Rouge<br>XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
>XXIII: The World Arcana.<strong>

**Who else should represent a Arcana? Let me know which of the Fairy Tail members should be an important/supporting character in the story. I also wrote another Persona crossover called Persona: The Fool of Beacon**

**I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter. I do not own the Persona series as it belongs to Atlus and Fairy Tail as it is own by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>The Knight<p>

Streets of Magnolia

After chasing down Cana in one of the alleys by the guild, Yu was able to know what was going through in her head: The other side of you don't want to know. He guessed when he mention 'another side you don't want to admit', he can tell she was hiding something she didn't want to admit.

"Hey Cana." Yu said as she turns around to see the silver-haired teen. "You alright?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, just thought of stuff that you told me about on how each of your friends all had something we don't want to admit in your world and how they admitted to their other selves and they become your personas. I can imagine the crazy journey both you and your friends had faced." She smiles a bit, "I wish I can face my own problems like all of you can." Yu begins to wonder as the two continue their walk towards the guild, which the doors seem to be open.

"Did someone return or something?" Yu asks the brunette.

"I think so and I know who might that be." Cana looks at the ground, making Yu confuse on who might that be as the two walk into the guild to see a scarlet haired knight lecturing the guild.

"Who's she?" Yu asks.

"She is Erza Scarlet, one of our top mages here. She is a S-Class mage, they are considered one of our powerful mages in a guild." She briefly explains to Yu. The two enter the guild and Yu walks up to his friends.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Well, Erza-san made a big lecture on some of the members." Rise replied, "She came back from a mission and brought that giant tooth."

"Ah, well it's going to be a long while until we can go back to our world, so we might as well get comfortable here." Yu said to his friends as the scarlet haired teen looks at the persona user.

"And who might you guys be?" Erza asks them in her usual commanding voice.

"I'm Yu Narukami and these are my friends." Yu introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mages here in Magnolia." Erza said to the group. "Is the master here? I need to ask him something."

Mirajane walks up to the red-haired knight, "Master's currently out-of-town for a meeting. Is there something you wish to ask him?" Mira said very politely to her friend.

"I have a mission that needs to be taken care of and I want Natsu and Gray to come with me." Erza says strictly, causing both Gray and Natsu to stare at each other.

'Work with him?' They both thought simultaneously.

"You honestly think that they can work with each other without causing any trouble?" Said Cana who was drinking her beer.

"I think I can managed Natsu." He instantly coward into the corner in fear of the S-Class mage. "So what powers do you and your friends posess, Narukami-kun." She turns her attention to the Fool.

"It's not like a normal magic you guys possess." Yu looks at his friends who knew what he was about to do. Each one of them hold out their palms and manifested their Tarot Cards. "We have the power what they call a Persona." Yu started off.

"A Persona is the manifestation of our inner selves we don't want to admit." Yukiko continues.

"All of us had to faced that inner self sooner before we would have been killed by creatures that are called Shadows." Yosuke spins his Tarot card around his fingers.

"Shadows were formed in our world called a 'TV', we entered the TV to fight these shadows in various dungeons in that world." Teddie chirps in.

"By accepting our other self, we gained our Personas." Naoto finishes as Yu crushes his Tarot card and revealing his persona.

"My Persona is Izanagi-no-Okami, the true god of Japan. My persona and my friends are already in the final stage of its evolution, the strength in our bonds have all made our Personas more powerful than its first state." Yu's eyes turn red like his persona.

"A persona." Erza mutter quietly to herself and wonders about her own trouble past but shakes it off as she has a important task at hand. "Well I am looking forward to seeing your powers in action." She smiles as do the others, "I'll be at the Train Station for our mission." She was about to leave when Wakaba runs up to her

"Why don't you also bring along Yu and his friends, I believe that their powers might come in handy." Wakaba said making her Erza nod and leaves the guild. "Yu-kun and others," He turns his attention to Yu and his friends, "Since all of you don't have a home yet, you'll all stay at one of the mages house for the time being. Lucy, Mira, I want the both of you to take care of them for a room." He orders, Mira nods while Lucy just gawks at the small master.

"Yes sir." They both said but Lucy whimpered.

"OOO I can't wait for Mira-chan's room." Teddie had a goofy pervert look, making both Chie and Elfman pound his head.

"It's not very manly for you to check nee-san room bear!" Elfman roared at the pervert bear, making everyone in the guild shaking their heads.

"Is he always like this?" Lucy mutters to the group, who all nod.

"Yeah, Ted's a bit of a pervert in our world." Yosuke sighs in annoyance.

"Make sure that the bear is neutered." Elfman commented, making Teddie wonder about that word.

"What does that mean?" Teddie asks his friends and which Yukiko whispers to his ear, turning him very pale. "RUN AWAY!" Everyone in the guild sweat dropped as he runs away.

"Seems that Ted's gonna be staying away from Mira's house for the time being. Well, at least we have some to make sure Ted isn't going to do anything perverted for a while." The girls smile triumphantly.

"But who's gonna search for him when we have a mission tomorrow?" Kanji retorted at them.

"Well we can look for him tomorrow, I bet he isn't that far from us anyway." Yosuke said.

"Well it's getting pretty late so let's turn in and what we can learn in this world." Yu suggested, "Hey Lucy, mind if I bunk with you? I have a few questions on what a celestial mage is." He turns his attention to the blonde.

"Uh...sure, just don't do anything perverted like Ted." Yu obliges to the terms and walks up towards Lucy, unknowingly making Rise and Yukiko a little jealous.

"Looks like Yu is going with Lucy and we're going to bunk with Mira-chan." Naoto suggested to the others and they all walk up towards the bar.

"So what do you want to know about Celestial magic?" Lucy asks the Fool.

"How do you summon uh, Celestial beings?"

"It's actually a contract of sorts. I interview each of the celestials on what time and day they are available. It's almost the same as summoning your Personas but I have to use these." Lucy shows him the keys in her possession, "The silver keys are pretty common to find like in magic shop while the Gold keys here are pretty rare as there are only 12 keys based on Zodiac symbols."

"And you only have 3 keys." Yu looks at the gold keys, wondering about its symbol.

"It's actually a hunt for most of the Celestial Sprit mages to find and make a contract with the Zodiac keys. I can't wait to find them!" She smiles with glee, Yu senses her determination and resolve to find the keys.

"Seems you're all in this Lucy, why don't I tag along? I'm pretty interested and how this world works with magic and stuff." Yu suggested, making Lucy begin to wonder.

"Well if we do have time, I'll take you up on that offer." The two shook hands and in Yu's mind he hears the familiar words.

_'Thou art I and I am thou...Thou has established a new bond...It bring thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating the Personas of the Star Arcana...' _Yu saw the new Arcana in his head and now is created as he established a new link with Lucy.

Yu now possesses double Arcana's of the Fools and the Star Arcana's, making Yu wonder about the other social links for this world to come and both him and Lucy would continue on the 'lessons' of a Celestial Mage as the two were about to leave but Mira had to stop the both of them.

"Lucy, can I ask you something?" She asks her kindly.

"What's up Mirajane-san?"

"Well with Natsu and Gray going on a mission together for the first time, you think you can watch them for a while?"

"Me?!"

Once everything was settled, the two exited the guild and head towards Lucy's house but unknown to them, Erza was tailing them. She wonders what powers Yu and his friends all possess. Thinking that his powers are that of a Celestial Mage, she wonders what limits they all possess.

'Persona, a mask that ones covers. How did he actually get that power since his vibe is different from his friends. I must ask him when the time is right.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys find the chapter interesting as Yu has established a new S.L with Lucy. Usually the Magician Arcana is the first Arcana but why not change the list a bit.<strong>

**I'll be trying to get more involve with this story as I have been writing my other stories most of the time. **

**Who else should be a part of the Arcana list? I'm open to suggestion and I'll be thinking if it makes the most sense. Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail. Hope you guys had a great day and thank you for tuning in for the next chapter. Some of the characters from Arcanas are changed a bit and some are added. Erza KnightWalker will be featured in this story once the Edolas Arc is written, Ur from the Galuna Island. Jellal during the O.S. Arc and the others during the Magic Games Arc.**

**Reason for their Arcanas:**

**Natsu: **While he wasn't there on the mission with the Strauss, he felt guilty for not going with them and felt devastated about Lisanna's 'Death'.

**KnightWalker:** With her being a captain of the Army of Edolas, when she comes to Earthland she'll be extremely shy and Yu will be the first person she'll warm up to.

**Erza: **She's one of the main authority figures of Fairy Tail and is a big sister figure to her friends.

**Laxus: **His trouble past with the influences of his father and grandfather.

**Makarov: **Much older than Yu and his friends and his past has to deal with Laxus

**Juvia: **Her social interaction with Yu is more of a friend than a lover as she is in love with Gray and the S.L. will help the 'couple' (Gray and Juvia) get together.

**Gajeel: **His short temper with Natsu, and like the other dragon slayers; he wants to find his father.

**Elfman:** He'll get only upset when it's about his older sister and his recurring nightmares of Lisanna's 'death'.

**Ur: **With her being an important character for the Galuna Arc, she is someone who does help behind the scenes like helping out Gray and Lyon when she sacrificed herself to protect her students against Deliora.

**Jellal: **With him being 'influenced' by 'Zeref' at a young age, he was aware of his fate is with the Tower of Heaven and so he thought that he might as well 'rule' like a king or destroy the tower.

**Wendy: **She follows the rules Carla told her as a child, she endured the pain

**Meredy: **Her real parents death**.**

**Gray: **Willing to sacrifice anything to find the monster known as Deliora. Revenge or Redemption to overcome everything bad in his life.

**Ultear: **The death of her mother.

**Levy: **Finding the struggle with her writing and helping out her friends.

**Mira: **While not having the same characteristics of the Arcana, the powers of her Satan Soul give her the characteristics.

**Rouge:** Future Rouge duh lol

**Sting: **arrogant at first until Sabertooth falls.

**Lucy: **She always has hope that her friends will prevail and shows joy when she finds a new Celestial Key.

**Cana:** She can not for some reason have the courage to tell Gildarts the truth.

**Yukino: **She'll be wondering about the Yu and his friends came from, the Persona powers they wield.

**The dungeons will be based on the persona users past: Erza with the Tower of Heaven, Elfman and Mira with the Beast, Lucy in the Heartfilia mansion, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu with the forests where they were raised by their adopted parent.**

**The Personas for Fairy Tail based on the character of their respective backgrounds and magic.**

**Natsu: Pyro Jack: **Instead of being a floating pumpkin head with a lantern, his appearance will be more of a dragons.

**Gray: Jack Frost: **Will be the same appearance from the game.

Arcana List:

0: The Fool Arcana: Fairy Tail  
>I. The Magician Arcana: Natsu<br>II. The Priestess Arcana: KnightWalker  
>III. The Empress Arcana: Erza<br>IV. The Emperor Arcana: Laxus  
>V. Hierophant Arcana: Makarov<br>VI. The Lovers Arcana: Juvia  
>VII. The Chariot Arcana: Gajeel<br>VIII. Strength Arcana: Elfman  
>IX. The Hermit Arcana: Ur<br>X. The Fortune Arcana: Jellal  
>XI. The Justice Arcana: Wendy<br>XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Gray  
>XIV. Death Arcana: Ultear<br>XV. The Temperance Arcana: Levy  
>XVI: The Devil Arcana: Mira<br>XVII. The Tower Arcana: Sting  
>XVIII. The Star Arcana: Lucy<br>XIX. The Moon Arcana: Cana  
>XX. The Sun Arcana: Meredy<br>XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Yukino  
>XXII. The Hunger Arcana: Rouge<br>XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
>XXIII: The World Arcana.<p>

**Reviews: **

**At Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: **Thank you for the suggestion based on her magic as there are similarities from her past self where she is always tries to outclass Erza growing up. Edolas will be a hard arc to write with the Persona characters it will be based on their shadow selves.

**At Guest: **The idea of Laxus's Shadow is a very interesting idea on how you brought up the influences of his grandfather and father but the shadow will fully manifest around the O.S. Arc where the Fairy Tail members will face their other selves.

**At Hakuryukou79: **Thank you for finding the story interesting and I actually have no idea as of yet when I'll bring in Sho into the story but I'll be thinking on ideas to bring him into the fold.

* * *

><p>Lullaby Arc<p>

The curiosity

As the two fairies were about going to Lucy's place, she decided to give Yu a little tour of Magnolia around her area. From the restaurants, to the shopping stores of either magic or clothes. While she was still new to the town, she had a good memorization of the town during her first couple days here. She also thought of the idea of getting Yu some new clothes instead of being in the casual outfit he is currently wearing.

"So how do you find Magnolia so far?" Lucy asks the Fool.

"Well judging from the places you've shown me, things seem rather normal with the exception of the magic element." Yu said humorously which made Lucy giggle a bit.

"I didn't think you'll find things rather easy for you." Lucy said kinda surprise.

"Well with some crazy things in our world, I guess I gotten used to these mysterious things happening to us Persona user." Yu shrugs.

"What did happen in your world? After hearing you were chosen by the 'goddess' of your world, can you explain how each of your friends faced their respective other?" Lucy questions him.

Yu would go on and explain the long version of his story from the murder mystery of 2 people: a student and a TV host, to the Midnight Channel where it they first saw a pixilated version of his friends, to the dungeons they've faced and the monsters they call shadows. It was a long but yet fascinating story to Lucy. While they might not have the same 'education' such as schools but she was astonished on how both him and his friends kept a massive secret from anyone and balanced it with a normal life. He would go on to another event he dubs 'The Arena' due to having to fight his friends and other Persona users.

"So there are other people who have the ability to summon Personas?!" Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah but they acquired theirs through a different meaning. While my friends faced their selves, the others were artificially created but they had to be strong enough to control theirs as the user would had been killed." Yu beings to wonder if his friends from the Kirijo Group are in this world like him or the other Persona users like Adachi.

"They can create artificial Personas?!"

"Yeah, the Kirijo Group probably kept a file classified so my friends and I have no idea on how the case but they told us that there's were created instead of ours." Yu briefly explains to the Celestial Mage.

"I see, well we're almost at my place." Yu nods as the two would continue their walk to her place.

At the same time: With Yosuke and Co.

Mira and Elfman were also giving the rest of the Investigation team a tour around Magnolia. Just like Yu's tour, Mira and Elfman showed them the restaurants and the shops of Magnolia. They learned that there are things that aren't similar to theirs; no TV's for entertainment or internet. There is however an entertainment when there are rare gameshows around Fiore. The team also decided to explain their background on how they got their Personas.

Mira also thought that they might as well get some clothes for their stay and they spend an hour of shopping.

"Thanks for helping us out Mira-san." Rise thanks the white-haired mage.

"It's no problem guys." Mira smiles to her new friends, "We're family now, Fairy Tail looks out for each other."

"Still, I can't believe that we're in a new world. It's going to be a crazy ride here." Chie commented as the others agree with her.

"Yeah, I wonder if we can go ever go back..." Yosuke sadly said as he wonders about his parents, as did Chie, Yukiko and Kanji.

"If there is a way for you guys to back home, we'll help you guys out! It's the manly way to do things!" Elfman roars out.

"Still, I wonder where Teddie is. We may need him for buffing stats when the time comes." Yukiko says.

"Buffing stats?" Mira says a bit confuse.

"Each of us specialize with either speed like me, Attack or Defense. With Yu: he specializes in all of those groups because of his ability of the Wild Card." Kanji replied to the female mage.

"Wild Card?" Now Elfman is confuse with their terms.

"Senpai has been special the day he entered our high school 2 years ago. All of us were drawn to him because there was something planted to him from a god." Naoto chirps in, leaving both Mira and Elfman were baffled, they didn't know that a god would choose Yu to be part of the 'testing of mankind' from what they told them.

"Can't believe you guys faced a God, I still wonder why you guys were chosen to partake in those trails." Mira looks at her friends sadly and wonders like her brother.

"We all still wonder about our roles that day. We all faced unexpected events and monsters 2 years ago." Rise reminiscences the events 2 years ago, fighting the shadows monsters to their other selves and the Sagiri monsters.

"Seems you've guys been through hell in your world." Elfman commented.

"After solving the murder mystery and ending the Pre-1 grand pre/Ultimax, we're pretty much used to seeing a lot of mysteries around us but we never thought of going into a new world." Chie said.

"Well let's get going, tomorrow is your first mission and you guys could use some rest." Mira said as the others agree with her and the group would head towards Mira's home.

As they left the guild, Mira has been thinking of the most powerful team in Fairy Tail; The Investigation Team and Team Natsu. Elfman notices something with his sister but didn't ask anything as he thinks it's nothing.

* * *

><p><span>That night: Erza's room at Fairy Hills, 11:10 P.M.<span>

Preparing her equipment for the tomorrows mission, Erza continues to think of the 'Persona' powers Yu and his friends all possess. While the power Yu possess has a different vibe, something was off with his compare to his friends. While growing up with her friends in Fairy Tail; she read many books due to Levy's interest in books and at a young age, she learned many words and the word 'Persona' came up.

A social role someone plays in theaters or a mask for one's self in the world. Erza wonders if their Personas are based out of themselves in their world. She grew curious in a short amount of time.

"Persona..." She repeated the words and wonders about her own mask; appearing as a intimating, authority and a 'big-sister' figure to her peers but while deep down in her heart, she's a scared little girl who might not be accepted by others back in her childhood with the guild.

'Maybe after our mission, I can ask Narukami-kun to duel sometime in the future. That way I can understand what his reason for fighting.' She thought as she changes into her pajamas and head into her bed.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's Apartment, 11:20 P.M.<span>

As Lucy was in the bathroom taking a bath, Yu was sorting out his stuff as he was making his make-shifted bed. Lucy had given him a spare pillow and blanket for him until he was able to move into his own home when the time comes. After sorting everything out, Yu decided to look around her apartment, from her desktop where she had some papers laying down; Yu read the entire 'book' quoted with a note tag on it, it was actually a pretty decent book with little chapters. Everything else seems to be very normal and he can tell that she had been here for a couple of weeks.

"Well, I guess I'll be living here for the time being." Yu places his hands on his hips, "Guess I should get comfortable for a while." Yu heads into the kitchen area for a glass of water as Lucy comes out of the bathroom with her pajamas of a white tee-shirt and black pajama pants with red hearts on and a towel wrapped around her head.

"The baths yours Yu-kun." Lucy said as she whips some of the water from her face.

"Oh, thanks Lucy." Yu grabbed his pajama pants and white tank top tee and heads into the bathroom. While he was taking a bath, Lucy went to her desk and wrote couple of notes of Yu and his friends and their personalities from the first interactions she had got to know them.

Yosuke: Fun loving (Pervert) young man who's like the co-captain of the investigation team with Yu being the main leader. Focuses on speed.  
>Chie: Kung-fu fighting, meat-eating, tomboy. One of the main muscles of the group. Focuses on Ice magic with muscle.<br>Yukiko: Quiet,kind, and her unusual laugh. She primarily focus on her fire magic and healing.  
>Kanji: Mix between a punk kid and a nice guy, takes up sewing as a hobby. Focuses on lightning magic with muscle.<br>Rise: Fun loving, protective of her friends (especially Yu, who she loves) and relies as one of the main supportive of the group.  
>Teddie: Pervert. Focuses on Buffs and ice magic.<br>Naoto: Smart, awesome to be around with. All around offensive mage.  
>Yu: The main leader of the group. From what their friends told her; Kind, easy to make friends and is very protective of his friends. His ability of the wild card allows him to have multiple personas. He focuses on all categories from speed, defense, offense, healing, and buffs.<p>

There was something that is sparking an interest in her about Yu. Lucy began looking up in some of her books about the 'Personas' based on what she knows earlier. Knowing Personas are mask of ones self during an act in plays or a fake self or their other self they show in public, she wonders what the meaning of Persona has to deal with the masks Yu and the others created.

'Persona...' Lucy mutters those words in her head and wonders off in her head.

"Lucy?" She doesn't pay attention that Yu has already gotten out of the shower, "Lucy?" He repeated again and waves his left hand at her face. "Earth to Lucy." She snaps out of her train of thought and sees Yu with a towel around his neck. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just been thinking."

"Is it something serious or..."

"Oh it's nothing." She waves it off as heads into her bed with Yu going into his make-shifted bed.

" 'G'night." They both said and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>The Strauss's home, 11:45 P.M.<span>

With most of the Investigation team asleep, Rise was an up on the balcony and looks at the stars in the nice summer night. Thinking about her Grandmother, her manager Inoue-san, and the others back in their world; Rise wonders if they can ever return home.

"Rise?" She turns around to see Naoto a bit sleepy and rubbing her eyes, "It's almost midnight, you should get some sleep."

"Oh sorry Naoto, just couldn't sleep." Rise said sadly and leans on the railing.

"Is it because of us being in this new world?" Naoto walks up to Rise and leans on the railing like her best friend.

"Yeah...I still can't believe that we're in this new world. All of us are wondering about our friends and families in our world. It's been a crazy day." Rise commented and looks at the moon, "I wonder if we're not the only Persona users to come to this world."

"What do you mean?" Naoto looks at Rise a bit confuse.

"Like based on what that creature that send us here, I wonder if it was powerful enough to send other Persona wielders or potential Persona users. It's been on my mind for a while." Rise explains to the detective.

"Oh. That is a curious question though," Naoto places her hand on her chin, covering her mouth too. 'Can it really put people with the Persona power or potential users into different worlds...'

"I wonder if everyone is going to be alright here for the time being..."

"I think so. Who knows how long we'll be here but if we do...we'll find a way." Naoto cheers up her best friend and Rise smiles a bit.

"Thanks Naoto." Rise and Naoto both headed to their rooms where they soon fell asleep but unknown to them, Mira was wide awake and reading some books on the "Persona' powers like Lucy was. While there wasn't no recorded history on the 'Persona' ability as a magic but there was recorded incidents where the patients died of psychological trauma and damaged to the brain from an old drug. The incident was couple 100 years ago and no one would ever would do the same experiments ever again.

'Are their powers similar to these experiments?' Mira continues to think about her new friends powers. While her friends attained theirs by facing their shadow self, she wonders if there was anything else they didn't mention but she drops the question and soon heads into her bed with a lot of questions.

* * *

><p><span>The Next day: Magnolia Train Station.<span>

Today marks the first mission for the Investigation team and working with some of the Fairy Tail mages. Lucy and Yu along with his friends and Natsu and Gray were all waiting for Erza to appear.

"I can't believe I have to work with you." Natsu growls with a tick mark on his head.

"Same here, why should I have to come with you of all people." Gray also growls as the two rivals rub their heads against each other.

"You say something Stripper?!"

"You want to start something Lizard?!" The two would go on calling each other names as both Lucy and Happy along with the Investigation team all look at the two mages.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asks the blue feline, who was chewing on a piece of fish.

"Yup, by the way Lucy, why are you here?" Happy questions the blonde-haired Celestial Mage.

"Mira-san asked me too." Lucy looks down at the floor because she didn't want to upset or sadden the white-haired idol.

"By the way Happy," Happy looks at Kanji a bit scared, "You mind if I pat you?" Happy cowards away and hides behind Yukiko.

"Why would you?! Are you trying to eat me!?" Happy panicked and questions the now black-haired tall Persona user.

"It's not like that!"

"Eat?" The team and Lucy repeated the blue cats words in confusion.

"Why would I eat you?! I'm that the type to eat animals like cats or dogs!" Everyone sweat drops from the confusion argument between the cat and Kanji. Lucy looks towards her right and sees Erza.

"Erza-san...huh?" Lucy turned pale as do the others when they see Erza with a massive cart with her luggage.

"So much luggage."

"So much luggage!" Everyone repeated the cats words with their eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Are you ready partner?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray danced happily with their arms around each others neck.

'What the hell?' The team questions in their minds as the two were unusually happy.

"Happy number 2 again."

"Looks like you two are getting along after all." Erza fails to see the two faking it. "So, who are you by the way? I recognize being in the guild yesterday." Erza turns her attention to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy, a new member of the guild. Mira-san asked me to come with you guys. Nice to meet you." She introduces herself to Erza.

"And the rest of you?" She turns her attention to Yu's friends.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"Rise Kujikawa."

"Naoto Shirogane." They all introduced themselves to Erza.

"And you are also Persona users?" She asks the team.

"Yeah, it's been 2 years since we obtained ours." Yosuke said.

"I hope we all get along." She bows her head as do the others and she looks back to make sure the two boys behind her and they were dancing happily.

"Hope we all get along with you as well Erza."

"Come on, the trains almost here." Erza grabs her luggage but Yu stops her.

"Um Erza, we're missing a friend of ours?" Yu said to Erza.

"And who's that?"

"Sensei!" They see a colorful bear approaching them.

"Is that?"

"Yeah..." They sweat drop as Teddie hugs Kanji instead.

"Narukami-kun." Yu looks at Erza with a determine look on her face, "I wish to have a duel against you and your abilities as a Persona sometime in the future."

Yu wonders what she has in her mind, "I'm game. Can't wait to see what my powers can do against a strong mage like yourself."

"Hey!" Everyone turns their heads towards Natsu, "I want to test my abilities against you as well Yu!"

"How about 3 way duel? I'm game."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys find the story interesting as I explain what the story is going to be and mostly focuses on the F.T. Arcs with the Persona tone when it comes to the mystery of the team being in Fiore. <strong>

**I'll be also developing the Naoto and Kanji, Yosuke and Chie romances in the upcoming chapters for those of you wondering. I've thought of other characters from different anime or games that should appear but who knows. The girls for the Yu/Harem so far consist of Rise, Yukiko, Marie from Persona and Erza, Lucy and Mira. Who should also try to capture Yu's heart?**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Glad to see you guys finding the story more interesting. I hope you guys really like the story so far and let me know what needs to change or what you guys want to see in the future chapters.**

**At Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW: **Hint: which red-hair knight?

**At Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: **KnightWalker will be one of the girls to capture his heart and she's a rival to some of the other girls in Fairy Tail for Yu's attention.

**At the Knight Of the Iron Hammer Vita: **KnightWalker will have a little competition against Erza in the late future. I'll be explaining the Origins of the Persona ability (Fiore's version) once I introduce Levy to the team, everyone will have their POV on the situation of being in a new world as well and it's not a problem that you might not review this chapter; no harm no foul.

**Some of the Persona characters will have different weapons than their original weapons  
>Yu: <strong>Tensa Zangetsu V.2 (Bleach)  
><strong>Yosuke: <strong>Assassin's Dagger (Final Fantasy)  
><strong>Chie: <strong>Ehrgeiz (Final Fantasy 8)  
><strong>Yukiko: <strong>Bashoushen (Naruto)  
><strong>Kanji: <strong>Halo (based on the Halo series difficult settings)  
><strong>Teddie: ?<br>Naoto: **Cerberus (Final Fantasy 7)

**Main Romance**

Yu/Harem: Yukiko, Rise, Marie, Lucy, Erza, Mira and KnightWalker  
>Chie and Yosuke<br>Kanji and Naoto

**Personas**:

Erza: Athena: More of a human appearance then Aigis's persona

**I was thinking on adding different characters from different anime or games like Rias,Xenovia and Akeno from Highschool DXD, Lucina from Fire Emblem into the mix in the later chapters and possibly more characters into the story. **

**I do not own Persona or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lullaby Arc<p>

Part 2: Dreams and New faces

Train

Once everyone sat in their seats, Erza looks at the Persona users and wonders what powers they respectively have.

"So Narukami-kun, what Personas do each of your friends have?" The investigation team all look at the red-hair knight.

"Uh...Erza-san, we all have different powers, for instance; I'm the only one that can use Wind Magic and Speed." Yosuke said to the Red-haired knight.

"I use Ice Spells and more focus on physical attacks." Chie said.

"Same thing as Chie-senpai but I focus on lightning magic." Kanji chirps in.

"Ice Magic and buffing stats." Teddie said proudly as three members of the team were all confuse.

'Buffing stats?'

"Teddie helps us by making us either strong with our Physical attacks or Magic attacks, our evasive skills or defense." Yu explains to the knight.

"Yeah, Teddie is more focus on buffs but you also want to make sure that he isn't a peeping tom." Yosuke added as Erza stares daggers at the bear, making Teddie tremble in fear. Yosuke and Yukiko felt a resemblance with Erza and fellow Persona user; Mitsuru. Both Red heads and had that authority figure like presence; Erza is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and Mitsuru is the leader of her group. Yosuke kinda felt a bit scared if both Mitsuru and Erza had ever met, 2 authority-like figures of 2 different groups, one scary combination.

Erza continues to ask the Investigation team about their specific powers, Rise plays as the supportive role with her use as a guide, a healer and helps them with buffing stats. Yukiko is the healer of the group and more focus on fire magic; something that Natsu would like to eat but couldn't due to t from his motion sickness and getting punched on the stomach by Erza earlier.

"I see, so you has a specific element and property of offense and defense." Erza and Lucy are now both very interested in the powers of the Persona. Gray was dozing off while Happy was chewing on a piece of fish.

Naoto looks at the S-Class knight, "Can you tell us about your powers Erza-san?" Naoto asks kindly to her.

She nods and summons her favorite sword, "My magic is called Requip; I can change my armor and weaponry. Almost the same as this 'wild card' ability you might possess Narukami-kun." Yu looks at the Knight and can imagine the similarities of both of their powers.

"So each of your weapons and armor has a specific power to them?" Yu asks Erza.

She nods and summons black metal-like right hand glove with a chain attached to it and a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out, "I believe that you might put this to use." She said with a soften smile on her face, making Yu a bit curious of this sword. "On one of my many journeys as a S-Class mage, a lot of villagers give me treats as a way to say thank you. While I'm not familiar with the ways of a samurai in the old days of history, I think you'll make use of this beauty of a blade."

Yu takes the glove and sword from Erza and examines the blade. Back in the TV world in his world; swords was his choice of weapon. Slipping his right hand into the glove, the chain attaches itself to Yu's whole arm. While his friends were shocked to see the chain move on its own, Yu didn't even flinched, "What's the name of this sword?" Yu continues to look at the black sword.

"Tensa Zangetsu, one of the most sought after sword in all of Fiore because of its sheer beauty as an all black sword and only one of its kind." Erza said with a sincere smile on her face, making both Natsu and Gray a bit nervous on why she's all friendly for some reason.

'_Heaven Chain Slaying Moon,' _Yu translated the meaning of the sword in his head while continuing to look at the black sword.

"Seems your into swords Narukami." Gray commented at the Fool, "Did you prefer using swords in the 'TV' world?" he asks.

"Yeah, all of us had our own weapon of choice. I originally used a golf club then when I first entered the TV world. Once I obtained my persona, I started using swords." Yu explains to the mage and the sword disappears. He turns his attention to the red-haired knight, "Is this part of the gloves magic Erza? The sword disappearing?"

She nods to the Fool and looks at Natsu who wasn't feeling so good. "Is your motion sickness bothering you?" She asks him.

"Aye..." he mutters while clinching his stomach.

"Lucy, switch places with Natsu." She orders her and Lucy obeyed without delay and Natsu moves slowly towards Lucy's seat. Once they switched places Natsu was still in pain. "Relax." she whispers to him

"Aye!" Those were his last words until Erza punched his stomach, rendering him unconscious for the rest of the ride.

"A bit too much..." Chie mutters quietly in fear of the red-haired knight.

"I guess it's the only way for his motion sickness..." Kanji added and sweat drop.

"So Erza-san, you got other weapons you have you don't use?" Yosuke asks her politely.

"I believe so. Open up your palms, persona users." Each of them did as she told them and soon a weapon of their specific choice. Yosuke gotten daggers, Chie gotten some power gloves, Yukiko a fan, Kanji a shield, Naoto a pistol and Teddie...didn't get anything.

"Nothing for me Er-chan?" Teddie was crying his heart out as everyone than sweat drop from the crying bear.

"Wel...uh...I don't think I have a weapon suited for uh...what are you?" Erza and everyone else couldn't blame here since she never had to deal with a bear acting like a human before.

"Don't worry about him Erza-san, Teddie will managed on his own." The investigation team looks at Yukiko with a surprise look at the mage.

"Oh Gray, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy decided to change the subject and asks the mage to her right.

"Huh? Oh, I'm an Ice Maker Mage, it's a form of maker magic." Gray briefly explains to everyone around him and extends an open palm and closed hand and a cool breeze spew everywhere and he forms the Fairy Tail logo. "I take it that you guys have seen ice mage huh?" He asks the Persona users.

"Hey Erza-san, can you tell us about this mission?" Rise asks the knight.

"Right, I forgot that we have new members on their first mission." Erza mumbles to herself, "Our mission is to deal with a dark guild called Eisnwald. They plan on using some form of magic called Lullaby for something." Erza briefly explains to them.

'Lullaby?' They all thought."I think I heard of it growing up." They all look at Lucy, "It's a bit blurry but I remember that it was some sort of dark magic."

Erza nods to what Lucy had said, "You're correct Lucy. When I was returning to Fairy Tail, I heard that they have something plan against the magic council and it has to deal with Lullaby. They are going to use its power in three days and from what I've heard; it was powerful enough to be sealed away."

"A nursery rhyme?" Yosuke mumbles out loud, "Dark magic and a nursery rhyme? Didn't think I'll live to see that." Yosuke continues on and thinks on what this world is full of. The team would go on continuing their discussion for the remainder of the ride. During that ride Erza and Co. got to know more about the Persona users and their world from traveling, the schools they have, the entertainment, The murder case and the Pre 1 Grand Pre tournament. The story was very interesting to their new friends and couldn't believe the story of being selected by a god to find the 'truth' in the fog of Inaba.

Erza and Gray wondered what else their comrades about their Personas and their stories of their back story. Each one of them told them about their Personas backstory from the God of Creation Izanagi, the mystic warrior frog Jiraya and so on and so forth. Erza wonders what their gods were like, even though it's mostly based on history.

"Narukami-kun, how did you and the others faced 'Izanami-no-Okami, the goddess of the dead?" Erza asks the Fool Arcana user.

"After figuring out the true identity of the killer, we faced 'parts' of Izanami that would 'guide' us in a way so that we can all find the truth. We even fought against someone dear to me." Yu had visions of his fight against Marie as Kusumi-no-Okami and both Lucy and Erza wonder who this person was, Rise on the other hand puff her cheeks because it was her main rival Marie, she never forgot about Marie when she hugged senpai after waking up.

Lucy also wonders who might this 'important' person Yu is mentioning about. He begins to talk about who she was and it drew the two girls and Gray more curious about this 'Marie' he was speaking of. Gray thought she might be dangerous or something based on what she had done when she went into hiding, Erza wonders why she had amnesia during her stay in Inaba and Lucy wonders what powers her alternative self possess.

"How much longer until we're at our destination?" Kanji looks at the window and asks the group.

"We'll be there around 30 minutes to an hour." Erza replies to the Emperor. With that said, everyone decided to take a nap since it wasn't that far, Happy was mostly dreaming about fish, Natsu was still unconscious, but the other 3 mages had all different dreams.

Erza saw a bizarre room covered in the fog, while it wasn't that foggy, Erza was able to see some a familiar face, one she would not ever forget. She tries to run to him but couldn't as the familiar person was far from her reach. She couldn't say his name due to being in someone else's world.

_So even you have issues about your past._ Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Show yourself!" She finally heard her voice and demanded the voice to come out.

_Look down._ The voice says and Erza looks at the foggy ground where a knight's mask laid. _In time Erza, you will understand who I am._ Erza picks up the masks and felt a strange connection to it and for some reason puts on the helmet and falls unconscious in her own world.

In Lucy's dream similar to Erza's dream but in a mansion she's all to familiar with. 'Why am I here?' She asks in her head and walks towards a room where she decided to leave the mansion.

_About time, Lucy. _She looks around for the voice but couldn't.

"Who's there?!" She asks the voice.

_In time, Miss Heartfilia. _Lucy's eyes widen as the voice knows who she is and continues to search for the mysterious voice for the next couple of minutes until she found a mask on the floor where she too felt a connection with the mask and puts it on and falls unconscious.

And Finally Gray's Dream where it was all to familiar to the Ice-Make mage. 'Why am I here?' He curiously asks himself that question as he walks down the familiar streets of his hometown.

_So you're here too..._ Gray looks around and wonders where the voice was.

"Who's out there?" Gray made his ice sword and is prepared for anything.

_In time Gray..._ The voice says as Gray's eyes turn yellow and falls unconscious.

* * *

><p><span>Onibus Town<span>

2 of young adults about in their 20's and a teenager presumably the age of 17 where strolling their way in the town. There was a young woman with pale skin, pink hair, and red eyes and she wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. Another woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

The pink haired woman kept on sucking on her lollipop in her mouth, "You think we're suppose to meet these Fairy Tail mages here?" She asks her friends.

"I think so..." Says the black haired teen.

"But the main questions is where the hell are they?" Said the stubborn blonde adult. Until she looks to her left where she spots the arriving train. "I think that is them." She pointed at the train. "Come on." They all walk up to the train where they spot the guild members.

"We should greet the group." Says the pink haired teen. As the Fairy Tail members exited out of the room, Erza spots the women coming up to them.

"Can I help you?" She asks them.

"Are you Erza Scarlet?" The blonde asks her to which she nods, "I'm Leone and these are my friends Akame and Chelsea and we're here to give you guys info on the guild." Leone stated to which confuses Erza.

"Who are you guys?" Erza asks them.

"We're friends with one of your guild mates, Mirajane I think. She gave us a call and asks us about that dark guild you are chasing." Chelsea stated to them.

"I see." Erza wonders how they were friends with Mira.

"The dark guild that your chasing after is somewhere in this town." Akame said to the group.

"Are you guys in any guilds?" Yu decided to enter the conversation.

"We're mostly free agents that haven't decided on joining a guild yet." Leone stated and looks t the Persona user with a curious look on her face, "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Yu Narukami, a new member of Fairy Tail and these are my friends." One by one his friends gave them their names to them and instantly felt the Fools Arcana level up to level 2, he wonders why it already leveled up but he didn't question it. They could possibly be part of his reason why his friends and himself are here and help him in the later future. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail? We could use more friends in the guild." Everyone looks at Yu very surprised and Leone smirks from his remark.

"Never heard a mage such as yourself Narukami suggest us to join a guild. I think we'll think about it." Akame and Chelsea knew that they had the talent to get into any guild but never had one of the guild members ask them to join them.

"I'm...interested." Akame and Chelsea both said in unison, making everyone wonder why Yu asks them.

"You sure partner? We hardly know these guys." Yosuke whispers to his best friend.

"Why not, I can tell that they're wandering mages based on the tattered clothing they are wearing. The more the merrier in Fairy Tail, right?"

"I hope you know what you are doing bro." Yosuke patted Yu's right shoulder and rubs his neck.

His friends also wondering about Yu's comment and all wonder if it would bite them in the ass later on.

"I wonder why Yu-kun asks them to be part of Fairy Tail?" Chie asks her friends around her.

"Probably feeling sad or something." Yukiko shrugs.

"Wait...are we missing someone?" Rise questions her friends and they all count everyone except.

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys like the chapter and wonder why I added three new characters from Akame Ga Kill series. These three girls are my favorite out of everyone in the series and I thought that they might be suited in my honest opinion to be part of the Fairy Tail universe.<strong>

**Gray, Erza and Lucy have 'awoken' their shadow selves due to being intrigued by Yu and his friends Persona ability. Just like in my Persona 4 College story, each of them have their specific shadow self 'encounter' with their specific background, the Heartfilia Mansion, The town Deliora destroyed and the Tower of Heaven.**

**Explanation of Yu's and Yosuke's weapons:  
><strong>Yu's voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch as we know and I thought of giving him Tensa Zangetsu since Yu prefers using Katanas in-game. Yosuke's main weapon are Kunais and they are technically daggers. **  
><strong>

**I hope to hear from you guys soon and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
